


Finduilas

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love poem that was written too late - a villanelle for Finduilas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finduilas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I knew my spirit could not take me higher  
And yet I burned when I embraced your light  
That’s when I gave my heart up to the fire

For in your depth was all that I require  
And in that moment, as with second sight  
I knew my spirit could not take me higher

I never understood about desire  
Until I saw you were both dark and bright  
That’s when I gave my heart up to the fire

And when our souls ignited on that pyre  
I rose up like a phoenix; reached for flight -  
I knew my spirit could not take me higher

I should have known that cruel fate would conspire  
To take you from the arms of your true knight  
That’s when I gave my heart up to the fire

I never understood about desire  
Until you left me nothing but the night  
I knew my spirit could not take me higher  
That’s when I gave my heart up to the fire

*******

**Author's notes:**  
When I decided to try to write a poem from Denethor's point of view, I thought I would work with the terzanelle form and try playing with the sound and repetition. But Denethor's voice is strong, and I was soon drawn into the even stricter structure of the villanelle - it seemed to me he wanted to use a form as formal as Gondor.

I am not sure I am convinced in my own heart that Denethor ever felt, or indeed was capable of feeling anything this strongly. So, this was quite an exercise for me. I don't think it is an accident I wrote a poem he would have written to address her loss, not to celebrate having her love.

"Finduilas" is written after her death (and with an edge of prophecy)


End file.
